The Man Behind the Mask
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a TurkeyXReader I did for my personal wants, and it's a Phantom of the Opera type theme but with a definite twist! X3! I hope you enojoy, if it's dull and unlike me, then blame the time it was when I did it. lol. I love reviews!


You had been in the Turkish ballet for thirteen years, ever since you started at age five. You were abandoned at the ballet when you were young, and you had lived there under the mistress's care you're whole life.

You entered your room and spoke softly, "Master, I'm ready to learn." You whispered. "Good." The walls echoed with a deep voice, "Now watch your mirror, and follow my moves."

"Yes Master." You said and watched the shadow behind the mirror, and you followed with grace. "Good, that's beautiful _."

"Thank you." You said. This shadow of a man is the reason you had gotten so well in ballet. For thirteen years, this man had taught you the beauty of theatrical dance. He was your tutor, your guardian angel. He promised you, when you were young that he would make you the greatest ballerina in the world.

And you let this shadow guide you, teach you, and when you were upset he consoled you. He did everything he could for you behind the mirror of your room, and because you were ahead of everyone else you were hated, loathed, and despised. You were alone without him.

As the days went by you thanked him for always being there for you, and you would always tell him how your performance went, even though you knew he knew. He always knew. He was the eyes and ears of the ballet.

One night, after a wonderful performance and you were the starring role, you ran into a man you had only seen in your memories.

"Oh, hello miss, I'm Heracles Karpusi." The man said.

"H-Hello, I'm _. Do I…know you?"

"Well…yes...I used to come to the performances a lot when we were young."

"You're greek and we're-,"

"Turkish, I know. I have a couple of old friends here."

"I see." You said.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"I must respectfully decline." You said.

He gave you a stern face and nodded, "Fine, have a good night then my dear."

"I return the same."

You and he departed, and you went to your room to pride your tutor on his work. You entered, thinking deeply about the conversation that you had had with the strange man. Why would she remember him of all people? Why did she have this strange foreboding feeling about him?

"_, what's wrong?"

"Whatever do you mean Master? Your work has prevailed once more."

"I know, you did very well, but do not get off topic my dear. Now please, tell me what ails you."

"I met someone…he's…I see him in my furthest memories…I fear him Master."

"What was his name, my child?" He questioned.

"His name is Heracles Karpusi."

"I see. I will see to it that he never scares you again."

"Thank you Master."

"Young one, do you wish to see me?"

"I-I don't understand Master."

"Do you want to see me in the flesh?"

"May I?"

"Of course, you are of the age to see me, though you are still tender."

"Then yes, please."

"Close your eyes my dear."

You obeyed your master and closed your eyes. Suddenly you felt your hands grow warm with his touch. You let this man you trusted so much sweep you away.

"Open your eyes." He whispered into your eyes and he pulled his hands away.

You turned and took in the man you saw, despite not being able to see him very well because of the mask that covered his eyes. You thought he was very strikingly handsome.

"Y-You're gorgeous." You whispered, seeing that the man was also only ten years older than you.

He swept a few stray locks from your face, "Not as gorgeous as you though." He whispered.

You blushed, and then asked, "W-Would you dance with me Master?"

He smiled charmingly, "I've waited many a year to hear you say that. Of course, whatever you wish for."

You both danced to some music he had playing, and as you danced with him, it became heated and his mask fell away. You gasped and he cast his arm across his face, "Don't look! Please!"

You gently pulled his arm down, and saw the areas around his eyes were scarred, and burned, "What monster could've done this to you Master!" You said, tears rolling down your eyes, and leaned in and kissed every scar that massacred his upper face.

"Y-You aren't afraid?"

"Not at all, I am sad for you. Please, don't hide yourself from me, you are handsome the way you are. You are a man for being able to withstand whatever abuse your life has put you through." You said.

"Those words were the same words as the ones someone very close to me once said." He said.

"Well, great minds think alike."

"Yes…yes they do."

Every day since then, you met with him and you began to fall in love with this man. You're best friend, whom you found out, was named Sadiq.

You received a note from Heracles asking you to be his bride, but you refused. Then he responded that you would pay for that answer.

It was the night of Christmas Eve, and you were playing as the star role once again and suddenly the stage caught fire, and amidst the smoke, you were snatched away and you were taking to an alley.

"Let go of me you great brute!" You screamed and hollered.

"NO!" Heracles yelled and smacked you, making you whimper in pain.

"You have refused my humble offer of taking you as my bride, so you will pay like your father paid eighteen years ago. A good friend of mine, Mr. Kiku Honda has been keeping an eye on you, so that when you were ready, I could take you home with me as my bride. But since you refuse you must die!"

"You killed my father!" You screamed.

"Yes! Your father was indebted to my father, and because your father didn't want to give you into our home as a servant, he killed my father! I was thirteen and because your father did that horrible deed, I killed your father myself!"

"Your words may be true, all for the fact that you never killed him!" Sadiq snapped.

Heracles smirked, "Well if it isn't my old 'friend', my whipping boy."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ABUSED HIM!" You screamed in anger.

"Yes, and then he helped your father escape with you, to a place to hide you all. Kiku found you but because you were put in the hands of the mistress we couldn't do anything." Heracles growled.

"Wait, if my father's not dead, then where is he?" You asked.

"Right here my child." A man with long blonde hair said, he was a Frenchman, with beautiful blue eyes.

"Papa!" You said amazed.

"I've wasted away my days stealing only glances at my child when I saw her get served her meals. Now, I can take my revenge at never getting to truly see her grow up and having the ability to raise her!" Heracles, was soon followed up by Mr. Kiku Honda.

Your father battled Kiku while Sadiq fought with Heracles, it was a vicious fight, but the opposing team lost. You turned to your father and kissed his cheeks. "Ah my child, if it weren't for you and mon ami, I would never be here today."

"Sadiq, you have done so much for me and my family is there anything I can do for you? I love you, and I want you to be part of the family."

Sadiq grinned and looked at your father who smiled and nodded, "_, would you marry me, because I am desperately in love with you."

"Yes! Yes of course!" You exclaimed.

And so that is how the story ends, where love prevails, and evil is extinguished.


End file.
